Te He Estado Esperando
by Maki Tasui
Summary: [Oneshot] Después de un largo y arduo día de escuela, y de algunos escuentros... no agradables, Ren Tao corre para encontrarse con la persona que lo ha estado esperando... De quién se tratará? [Shonen Ai RTxHU]


**Para Marineneko. Mi primer fic para el primer fic que leí. Mil gracias por todo, querida sempai n..n**

**AVISO: aunque no lo parezca, este es un fic shounen-ai, lo que significa CHICOxCHICO. Si eres homofóbico o con tendencias, te recomiendo no leer. Luego, si aún así te arriesgas a seguir, no aceptaré reclamos de ninguna índole. Estás advertido. **

**PROHIBIDO publicar en algún otro sitio sin mi consentimiento. Si me llego a enterar de que me estás plagiado, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance hasta que te hayas arrepentido de haberlo hecho. _Hablo en serio. _**

**_DISC: no adueño _nada_ de Shaman King. ManKin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Takei Hiroyuki-sensei._**

---------------------

**Te He Estado Esperando.**

---------------------

-¡Tao Ren!

Despierto cuando gritan mi nombre. La maestra me mira con ira: de seguro volví a quedarme dormido en mi pupitre. Volteo a la izquierda y veo que Yoh se tapa la boca para que no se le escape la risa. Miro al frente otra vez.

-Sí, maestra...?

-Veo que la escuela es demasiado aburrida para usted, no es así, señor Tao...?

Niego con la cabeza lentamente. Ya van tres veces en la semana que me hace la misma pregunta, y es que ya van tres veces que me duermo en clase... No es mi culpa! Esta mujer cree que Historia de las Matemáticas es la clase mas interesante y dinámica del mundo, sobretodo si repasas por quincuagésima tercera vez la historia de los Pitagóricos... ¿Quién fue el loco al que se le ocurrió mezclar la Historia con las Matemáticas...?

Escucho a mis espaldas las risitas tontas de unas chicas, pero no hago caso. A mi derecha, Lyzerg me ve seriamente, pero tratando de ocultar la risa... Qué par de buenos amigos tengo...! En vez de despertarme, se burlan de mi...

La señorita Miyu vuelve a hablar:

-Muy bien, señor Tao... pues esta vez las cosas no se van a quedar así... quiero que para mañana--

R I I I I I I I I I I I I I N G !

Me levanto y guardo mis cosas antes de que la maestra termine de hablar, y salgo volando del salón junto con mis compañeros cuando la campana de la salida suena. Alguien me detiene por el brazo: volteo y veo que Yoh ríe mientras me dice algo que no escucho, por culpa de un montón de chicas que pasan a mi lado riendo muy alto... Últimamente esto pasa muy a menudo...

Cuando se alejan, Yoh vuelve a hablar.

-No puedo creer que hayas batido mi record de siestas en clase, Ren...

-Tonto, crees que lo hice a propósito...?

El muy idiota vuelve a sonreír, ya saben, con una de esas sonrisitas idiotas que hacen que quisieras borrárselas de un puñetazo. Si no fuera mi amigo de muchos años, de seguro ya lo habría hecho...

Lyzerg nos alcanza en ese momento. No sé por qué le encanta ser el último en salir del salón...

-Listos...?

-Te tardas demasiado...

-Tranquilos- dice Yoh, consolador -vámonos ya, de seguro Hao y los demás nos estarán esperando...

Sí, claro, "Hao y los demás"... será "Hao y Anna". Después de clases, para Yoh no existe nadie mas que su hermano y su novia. Está bien... yo siento algo similar; no por ellos, claro, pero sí quiero mucho a mi hermana... odio que la hagan sufrir. Y...

Y ni un minuto puedo sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de la persona a la que amo...

-...Ren...?

Uh... por andar cavilando me quedé flotando en el espacio... Yoh llama mi atención con su ridícula sonrisita en el rostro.

-Nos vamos...?

-Sí...

Sigo a mis amigos por el pasillo, mientras esquivo a las personas... un grupito de chicas choca contra mí... casi parece que lo hicieron deliberadamente... No, _sí_ lo hicieron a propósito, porque un segundo después se alejan a toda prisa, riendo y todas rojas. Qué demonios se creen que son...?

-Hao, hola!

Yoh ya encontró a su hermano, y se acerca mientras Lyzerg y yo lo seguimos. Con él se encuentran Anna, y el chaparro Manta.

-Hola Yoh, qué tal, Lyzerg. Qué demonios haces aquí, Ren Tao...?- me saluda el gemelo de Yoh.

-Cállate Hao...!-espeto. Yoh vuelve a reír, y Anna y yo apretamos los puños inconscientemente... ¡Es que si oyeran como se ríe ese muchacho entenderían lo que digo!

-Qué hacen, Manta?- pregunta nuestro amigo inglés.

-Estamos viendo nuestras calificaciones del examen de excelencia, Lyzerg. Quieres ver?

El peliverde se acerca al pizarrón de anuncios, y yo también. Anna y Manta son de los estudiantes con mejores calificaciones de la escuela... No sé como le hacen, nunca estudian, y por mas que yo trato de entender algo, nomás no se me graba. Tengo memoria de teflón... como diría la persona a la que amo...

Lo siento, es que estoy enamorado. Rayos, me estoy sonrojando!

Pestañeo para volver a la realidad, y miro las calificaciones... Kyouyama, Kyouyama... ah, aquí está: 10.0. Guau, que novedad. Veamos... Oyamada... 9.9. Qué?

-Mmmm... esta vez Anna me ganó, pero es la última vez que lo hace...- murmura Manta, herido, y de inmediato Anna se defiende.

-Eso dijiste el semestre pasado, enano cabezón...

Uy... la rubia sabe como defenderse... Una gotita muy cómica le sale a Manta en la sien, e Yoh vuelve a reír. La próxima vez que haga eso, lo mato...! Soy muy capaz.

-Por cierto, Rensito, ya viste los nuevos clubes que han salido esta semana...?

-No me interesan esa tonterías, Hao.

-Vamos, echa un vistazo...

Como me fastidia Hao...! Para que no siga molestando, miro hacia donde señala con el dedo, y leo. Hmm... a ver, Club de matemáticas, no... Ahhh, con razón... Club de admiradoras de Hao Asakura... Por qué no me sorprende...?

-Órale Hao, eres famoso...

-No idiota, esa es la hoja vieja, lee mas abajo!

Grrrr... No sé por que no le he dado un codazo en el estómago... Mmmm, Club de Música... no. Qué rayos quiere que vea...? Club de fans de The Rasmus... etc etc... hay demasiados clubes en esta escuela...! Oh no... Club de admiradoras de Ren Tao?

-…QUÉ?

-Jojojojo... parece que me haces la competencia, Rensito...

Esta vez no pienso responderle. Ahora recuerdo: Hao tiene club de admiradoras desde primero... Él siempre se jactaba de eso: es caprichoso, vanidoso... no sé que le ven todas esa chicas tontas que lo siguen a todos lados, le toman fotos, le piden autógrafos... qué tontería, la verdad. Si alguna chiquilla tonta me pide una foto, le voy a meter la cámara por donde le quepa. No quiero llamar la atención de nadie, no me interesa. Solo quiero que esté pendiente de mí una sola persona. Estoy decidido: hoy le diré que es la persona a la que amo...

-Ren...

Rayos, otra vez me quedé flotando en el espacio... Pero Anna es la que me despierta esta vez.

-Ren ya nos vamos, te quedas...?

-No, espérenme.

Camino con Anna por el pasillo, detrás de los demás. La escuela sigue llena de gente a pesar de que las clases ya acabaron por hoy. Anna es muy bonita... creo que ella tiene un club de admiradores también... ah, no. Lo tenía, pero ella amenazó con golpearlos a todos y cada uno se los cuarenta y siete chicos que empezaban a seguirla por todos lados... Justo por ese tiempo Yoh le pidió que anduvieran... que cosa tan rara, Anna le dijo que sí a él, pero a su hermano no... y si he de ser honesto, a mi también me bateó. Es una chica muy extraña, pero no me importa, porque ahora amo a otra persona... Rayos, nunca puedo estar mas de diez minutos sin que empiece a divagar acerca de ella...

Ah, no... otra vez. Casi choco contra Tamao por estar cavilando. La pobre chica se pone roja.

-Lo siento, disculpa, Tamao.

-...N-no hay porqué, R-Ren...

No dejo de pensar que Tamao me tiene miedo... Siempre tartamudea cuando me ve... aunque bueno, tartamudea con todo el mundo. Olvídenlo.

-Hola, Tamao. Y Pilikka?

Ah... Pilikka... Mi corazón comienza a latir mas rápido cuando Manta le hace esa pregunta a la pelirosada. Tamao se sonroja aún mas cuando Yoh y Hao se acercan. Es que a Tamao siempre le ha gustado Yoh, y como Hao es su gemelo, pues él también le gusta. Tamao, Anna e Yoh han sido amigos desde que eran niños... no sé por qué no se han matado el uno al otro...

-Qué tal, joven Hao, joven Yoh...- saluda la chica, muy propia. "Joven Yoh..." Por qué tanto respeto...? A mi no me dice "joven"…

-Hola, Tamao.- le contesta Yoh, y Tamao parece flotar entre nubecitas. Anna aprieta un puño.

-Ahem, Tamao...?

Anna se puso un poco roja, o estoy demasiado loco?

-AH! Sí, s-señorita Anna, me quedé de ver con Pilikka junto al gimnasio...

-Pues vamos...

Uh, somos demasiados... mucho colorido. Verde, café, rubio, rosa y yo, que tengo el cabello violeta. Es negro, pero todos dicen que es violeta... así que lo adopté. Y... sí, adivinaron: también dice que es violeta... me refiero a la persona a la que amo...

-Ren! por acá...

Maldita sea! Por poco y caigo por las escaleras por andar pensando en esa persona...! Hao fue el que me despertó esta vez, claro que sin dejar de burlarse. Y ahora, unas chicas vieron todo... rayos, odio quedar en ridículo...

Caminamos todos por el pasillo, derecha, derecha, al frente, izquierda, al frente, derecha. Ya me sé el recorrido de memoria, podría andarlo con los ojos cerrados. Conforme continuamos caminando, mi corazón comienza a latir más y más rápido... por fin le veré... después de ocho horas de clase, por fin, podré estar junto a la persona a la que amo... No es justo que nos haya tocado tan lejos, yo de un lado y a mi querido amor, al otro extremo de la escuela. ¿"Querido amor"! Guau! pero que cursi me he vuelto...! Es cierto lo que Anna dice: el amor puede cambiarte por completo.

Tamao es muy callada, pero en cuanto se junta con su amiga peliazulada es toda una bala. Y además, grita.

-Pilikaaa! Pilikka! No me oye... Pilikaaaaa! Ah, ya me vio, hola!

Tamao agita la mano y yo levanto la cabeza en cuanto oigo a la pelirosada gritar. Ahí está. Por fin. Pilikka Usui está parada junto a la puerta del gimnasio, charlando con su hermano, Horokeu. Todos le decimos HoroHoro. Mi corazón parece que quiere saltarme del pecho. No importa cuantas veces le vea, siempre que estoy con la persona a la que amo comienzo a sudar frío... Cielos, me estoy sonrojando, contrólate, Ren!

Nos acercamos a los hermanitos Usui. "Hermanitos" en realidad solo le queda a Pilikka, porque HoroHoro es incluso más alto que Lyzerg. Y corpulento, es el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Solo lo practica porque en la escuela no dan snowboard...

-Hola chicos- saluda Pilikka. Se me acerca después de saludar a todos, y me da un beso en la mejilla. Se pone roja. Yo también.

-Hola, Pilikka.

-Hola Ren. Qué tal la señorita Miyu?

-Volví a quedarme dormido en el pupitre...

Ríe. Y sin poder evitarlo, sonrío apenado.

-Bueno, es que esa mujer es tan divertida como tomar el Sol en el Polo Sur. Vas a venir con nosotros?- Pregunta. Los muchachos quedaron de ir al cine, pero francamente no tengo ganas de ir...

-Creo que hoy no, Pilikka.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana.

Me da otro beso de despedida. Esta chica es demasiado efusiva! Me sonríe y mira a su hermano mayor.

-Vámonos, Horo!

El mastodonte peliazul está recargado en la pared, sin dejar de mirarnos a Pilikka y a mí con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Usualmente no deja que ningún chico se acerque a ella, pero yo soy un caso especial... Abre la boca para contestar.

-No, hermana. Hoy tengo práctica, el entrenador se está poniendo perro...

-Bueno. Nos vemos en la casa, hermano.

-Sí...

Pilikka se despide de su hermano con un abrazo, y yo no puedo evitar sentirme celoso. Ya sé que son hermanos, pero aún así algo me cosquillea desagradablemente por dentro. Yoh choca palmas conmigo y con HoroHoro.

-Adiós. Duerme un poco, sí?- se burla de nuevo. Idiota.

-Cállate...

Ríe. Ya me harté. Levanto la mano y le doy un zape.

-Toma, para que dejes de reírte así--

No me dejan acabar, porque simultáneamente Anna y Hao me dan una bofetada y un gancho respectivamente. Ugh. …Ahora recuerdo porqué no golpeo a Yoh... Tamao se lleva las manos a la boca, horrorizada, y Lyzerg y Manta me ayudan a levantar del suelo. Uh... maldito Hao, me sacó el aire... pero no importa, cierta persona con el cabello azul vio todo, y eso era lo que quería. Me encanta lucirme cuando está ahí...

-Ya nos vamos... Nos veremos mañana, ok? Horo, Ren...

-S...sí, Manta, que se diviertan...

Tamao, Pilikka, Hao, Manta, Anna, Yoh y Lyzerg se alejan por el pasillo, que ahora está desierto, charlando animadamente. Los miro hasta que todos doblan la esquina y se pierden de mi vista. Entonces, siento como lentamente una mano grande y cálida se desliza por mi cintura. Volteo, y miro directo a los ojos profundos de HoroHoro. Aquellos ojos en los que me podría hundir si me dejaran. Horo me acerca a él con urgencia, y volteo a ambos lados para ver si alguien está observando, pero en los pasillos ya no hay nadie.

-Te he estado esperando...

-Lo sé...- respondo en un susurro ronco. Mi voz sale así solo cuando estoy con él, y es algo que sé, lo vuelve loco.

-Te tardaste demasiado...!

-Lo siento... pero me encontré con Hao y... me mostró que ya tengo un club de fans también...- miro al suelo, abochornado. Odio que la gente se fije en mí... El peliazul se ríe, y lo volteo a ver sorprendido. Y a éste qué le pasa?

-Jajaja... ya sé que tienes un club... Y yo ya me apunté en él.

…Qué?

Contra todo lo que creí hacer... me sonrojo! Y él advierte mi reacción, así que vuelve a reírse de mi. Mi ceño se frunce. Odio que la gente se burle de mí... no importa quien sea. Trato de apartarme de Horo, pero él no me deja y me abraza esta vez con ambas manos, quedando todo lo juntos que podemos estar. Y puedo sentir su calor... su delicioso calor, tan cerca de mí...

Y se me olvida por qué me enojé con él en cuanto miro de nuevo sus hermosos ojos oscuros... Enredo mis brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura, y él acaricia mi cabello. Comienzo a sentir de nuevo como mi cara se calienta y mis manos empiezan a temblar... algo extraño en mí, he de decir... Horo siente mi temblor, y toma mis manos con las suyas para detenerlo, y luego me besa las manos sin dejar de mirarme. Me siento perdido en sus brazos, cuando estoy con él estoy a su merced.

No puedo soportarlo, quiero sentirlo más cerca... Estiro el cuello para acercarme a su cara, pero él se aleja de mi, sin soltarme, así que obviamente me jala hasta chocar contra la pared, conmigo encima... Maldito, cómo le gusta hacerme sufrir!

-No te muevas...!- susurro, fingiendo enfado. Él me ignora.

-Me quieres...?

-Cállate...

-Me quieres?- insiste.

Lo miro a los ojos, y leo en ellos una mezcla de deseo y diversión. No puedo negarlo: me enloquece. Me paro de puntas (qué querían... soy bajito) y me acerco a él, sujetándole el cabello de la nuca con una mano para que no se aleje. Esta vez le susurro, casi como súplica:

-No. Te. Muevas...

-No me has contestado. Me quieres?

Pero que pregunta tan idiota! Claro que lo quiero. Lo deseo.

Lo amo.

Él es la persona a la que amo... Y entonces, recuerdo que ésta mañana me puse el propósito de decírselo... así que me armo de valor y tomo aire, pero Horo me interrumpe incluso antes de que diga media palabra. Me hizo una pregunta, y como no le he contestado, se ha preocupado. Me mira un poco asustado... y me siento como una rata. No puedo creer que lo haya hecho sufrir!

-No me quieres…?- pregunta, angustiado.

Ren Tao, eres un imbecil! Haz algo!

-Claro que te quiero...

-En serio?- sonríe, aliviado. Ah, me encanta cuando sonríe...!

-Si... en serio.- sonrío yo también. Él me mira.

-Pues yo a ti no te quiero.

¿QUÉ?

Parpadeo. -...Disculpa...?- Estoy seguro que oí mal. Debo tener los oídos tapados. Pero entonces, el peliazul se suelta riendo... y me acaricia una mejilla mientras me susurra:

-Hace mucho que dejé de quererte... porque he pasado a amarte...

Oh...

...Je... Horokeu se me adelantó. Pero no quepo en mí de felicidad. No creí que pudiera quererme... más. Amarme...

Sonrío. En estos momentos debo tener una sonrisa tan ancha que de seguro parezco idiota, pero no me importa. Mis brazos se enroscan en su cintura otra vez, y me aferro a él.

-Ah, Horo... Te amo... Yo te amo. Todo el día he querido decírtelo—

No puedo terminar, porque Horo me besa como he estado esperando que me besara... profunda, lenta, deliciosa, cálidamente. Poco a poco, me aferro más y más a él, y Horo me aprieta los hombros casi con desesperación, y nuestras lenguas comienzan a enredarse... los besos se hacen cada vez mas rápidos y salvajes...

Olvido dónde estoy, como llegué ahí y qué hora es... pierdo la cabeza. Estoy solo, con la persona a la que amo. Y lo mejor de todo es que él también me ama.

Y eso es todo lo que sé en este momento.

-------------------------

**Owari…**

-------------------------

**Lo que acabas de ver .w. es el primer fic que publiqué en toda mi historia xDU y se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, patadas y zapes .w.U**

**Mil gracias por haber leído. Gracias también a _NekoAiko, Hitomi Miwa, Rail-Tezca, __Jiannetsuke-TAK__, V__ickyng__Sei August9__Minineko__Marineneko__Pilikita y Kororito__, Lena, Son Kaori Neko, Sune, __MiniLeo__Sad.Whisper__, H__oroholikka__ y T__sukari Kurokaze_ por haber leído anteriormente n-n y a todos los que leyeron sin dejar comentario .w. Muchas pero muchísimas gracias, los quiero ;0;**

**Sin nada más que decir n-nU salvo recomendarte que te pases por mis otras historias (que incluyen Shaman King, Inu Yasha, Gravitation y Tsubasa Chronicle), me despido .w.**

**HoroxRen KuroxFay**

**.::Maki Tasui::.**


End file.
